Konoha High  The Fox Years
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: Konoha, the scariest most rotten to the core school in the whole of Fire Prefecture. A place where scum and delinquency gather. Naruto, a mostly normal student, has become the newest student. How will an average guy deal with all these scary people?


There is a school, located in the Fire Prefecture of Elemental city. A school of misfits, lowlifes, and the rejects of all the students in the prefecture's borders. Most normal students, even adults avoided the area like the plague, and most businesses still running it it's shadow were questionable in their own right. It's original name is shrouded in mystery as every one of it's plaques had been vandalized leaving only one word. So it merely went as Konoha, or Leaf high.

The number one worst school in the country.

And that was where average prankster and normal student, Uzumaki Naruto was just transferred to.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha High: The Fox Years<strong>

**Chapter One:** _Zoning Issues_

By

Hibiki

AN: I have no real plan or plot, and sukeban is only partially correct in it's character's plot point, so who knows what I'm really saying. Because I don't. Not really.

These characters, or rather versions of them, belong to Kishimoto. I'm just abusing them at the moment.

* * *

><p>"EHHHHHHH?" The cry rattled the old apartment complex as the blonde haired sixteen year old read the letter just given to him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRANSFERRED?"<p>

Umino Iruka, his average business man neighbor, wiggled his index fingers in his ears to try and clear out the ringing before replying.

"The school zones have been shifted about. Apparently you fall in this school's zone."

"But how come everyone else in the apartment still go to the same school?" Now let it be known that while he WAS a prankster and such there was little to cause him this fate except one. The landlord hated his guts. "Even the kids next door still go to my old school!"

"I asked the same question, and the landlord gave me this." He handed a layered map of the building. WHAT?

"WHAT?" Laying the map out, the red zone of the Konoha high's zone had crept close to their apartment, but at first glance it didn't reach. Until Iruka pointed out a single pipe leading out from said zone, into the building. Flipping the plans up their floors they soon found it led into one little tiny room on their floor. "My... toilet? I HAVE TO GO TO THE CRAZY SCHOOL BECAUSE OF WHERE I TAKE A SHIT?"

"I guess you could say this is utter shit?" Iruka waved off the glare given to him by Naruto for his pun before looking down at the plans again. "Couldn't you just transfer back out?"

"I can't." The teenager sighed as he leaned back. "My emancipated orphan benefits require me to stay in the public school recommended by the state, if I just move to another school they would cut me off and then I'd be on the street. I bet it's that damn landlord trying to get me kicked out. We'll screw him, I'll figure this out somehow. He's not gonna beat me!" Iruka nodded proudly.

"How mature of you." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I just gotta hold off doing a prank on him until he gets tired of this and changes it back." Iruka sighed, disregarding his earlier statement before thinking of something to help his young friend.

"Naruto..." Iruka rested his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "If I may make a suggestion, wear a bandanna, and start acting mean if your gonna live through this..."

* * *

><p>He peered from the corner, as the students wandered in. Every one of them was was scary. It's wasn't fair. It was only Iruka's final comments that had gotten him this far.<p>

"_Remember Naruto, imagine this is one big prank. You are now the biggest baddest guy there, show them you aren't going to be messed with! You never know, you may just end up stuck there for the next three years."_

He straightened, his eyes relaxing and his neck popping. He was the prefecture's best prankster, he could fool anyone on anything, so what was a school full of violent people gonna be able to do against him. He gulped nervously a moment when a creepy guy with a ant-farm walked by and eyed him behind pitch black shades. No matter.

It was with loud steps that he took over the property line that separated the normal world from this dirty, broken down, building they called a school. The whole place had an aura of violence. It was like a cliched anime, with every type of thug imaginable. So unoriginal it seemed only a few truly stood out to him.

Off to his right, two girls stood. One was a straight up Yankee.

_**YAMANAKA INO: YANKEE**_

Blonde hair, check. Long skirt, check. It was as if someone hadn't told her the style was dead and buried. Either that or the cane like piece of pipe in her hand steered objectors to her look away. Her fair skin was only punctuated by the long bang hiding her other blue eye as it bobbed with her excited gossiping with the gyaru...

_**HARUNO SAKURA: SUKEBAN**_

… With bright, loud, red clothes, bound to be against whatever passed as school rules here, pink obviously dyed hair and overly preppy behavior she just stood out against the angry 1970's yakuza rejects following her as she blabbed at the blonde. Next to them, with more defining characteristics then the others stood two men. One...

_**NARA SHIKAMARU: BRAINS**_

...looked asleep laying against the tree, but Naruto would bet he the most dangerous one here. The pins on his jacket labeled him the highest test ranked kid in school. He paused a moment looking around.

Well maybe that didn't mean much.

But something told him he was not to be trifled with, intelligence was a scary thing for a delinquent to have. But brains didn't have much for brawn either, and he probably made up with that for his friend the the ham hock. The kid was big, kinda tall but wider still, and growing by the minute the way he was downing those chips. Another kid reached in and snagged a chip on the big guy and Naruto saw why he should be wary of them. The biker flew ten feet at least from a gut punch from...

_**AKAMICHI CHOUJI: ENFORCER**_

The fat ass and the bosozoku snarled at one another for a moment, then laughed at each other seconds later. Said laughter producing tears that joined the red marks on his face as...

_**INAZUKA KIBA: BOSOZOKU**_

...would make John Travolta proud with his appearance in all but his shaggy wild hair. Something that looked more fitting in the white dog beside him. Apparently the name of his gang, saying he was reading the English patch on the outside of his leather jacket correct, labeled him as a 'Pack Hunter'. Naruto was soon distracted when scooting between him and the others was a... was a... Well he wasn't certain. It could be a guy... or a girl... all he knew was it was really out there as...

_**SAI: T-T-TRANSEXUAL?**_

...Walked in front of a large procession of girls of various types, and styles. The group was so large they soon blocked the entrance into the school. Irritated, Naruto pushed past some of the more rude girls trying to get into the school when he ran headlong into...

_**UCHIHA SASUKE: RICH BOY**_

...a well dressed, clean cut, black haired bastard. The girls were all growling at him now, like wolves.

"Sheesh, watch where you're going, Teme." He remarked then moved on, only stopping when the Teme called out for him.

"You've annoyed me, Dobe." Naruto blinked. Seriously, all he did was stand in the guys way for a second. Jeez, not even his over the top fake ass response was worth that amount of hostility. It seemed the more normal you looked the scarier these people got.

"Yeah, so. Wadda gonna do?" The prince of the school sneered then popped his knuckles.

"He's gonna use it." One guy whispered loudly behind him.

"The Raikiri!" A dark skinned girl squealed in excitement. Huh, Raikiri? Sounded dangerous. Naruto tensed, then in a flash of flesh, caught the lighting quick punch aimed at his neck. The crowd was silent. Naruto stared at the fist. HE STOPPED IT?

"HE STOPPED IT!" The school was in an uproar.

Naruto blinked. It was a speedy rabbit punch. He saw it miles away. His sensei would have beaten him senseless had he not! THIS was the scary Raikiri? He scoffed. Why not. It wasn't like this punk was gonna be his friend after a humiliation like this.

"Pff, that's it? You might as well call it the tofukiri for all it's good for." Wide eyes and murmuring were all around as the Uchiha's anger grew. Grinding his teeth, the ebony haired guy ripped his arm out of Naruto's grasp before turning away, and with a wave of his hair, a quick straightening of his tie, the princely Sasuke had the girls around him awestruck once more. Smirking at the jealous looks of the men he began walking, his female entourage flocking behind him.

"I have better things to do than to squabble with the lower class, I'll deal with you later, dobe." Most of the crowd dispersed after that except for a few rather strong and scary looking bunch moving to meet a fancy European car that had just pulled up. The bancho opened the door and accepted a slim pale hand. Her figure was amazing, her hair, magnificent, her eyes, odd. The brutes fell in around her like guards, all keeping a wary, almost timid distance until the last one tripped into her and dropped her school bag. The fear in their eyes became understandable when a laugh like nails on a chalkboard erupted from her. From who knows where, collared chains flew at anyone in striking distance all coming from...

_**HYUUGA HINATA: SADIST**_

...Given his hand position, at his nose trying to hold in a nose bleed from her bouncing beauties, he managed to take the collar to his wrist than his neck like the others. It was sheer stubbornness that kept him from being dragged too, when she pulled with surprising force, putting her slaves at her feet. It was then she saw him, and a smirk like the devil appeared on her face.

"Oh, so a pet doesn't want to beg? You must be new, mmm." He tried to ignore the twitching of his nose as she licked her lips. "I can't wait to... 'break' you in."

"Back off lady, I don't want any trouble." An eyebrow rose at his defiance.

"Ooo, spirit too. My heavenly whip is just aching now." Given how she wiggled her chest then, he had a feeling where that whip was. Lucky thing. "Now COME HERE." She pulled again but he still resisted, in fact, he pulled back. Hinata hadn't ever had anyone talk back at her, let alone resist her like this. Not even her father, a high member of the school's charter members, so Naruto's actions stopped her cold. So stunned she was, that she didn't resist being pulled into his grasp and into his face with the front of her shirt. Her very tight shirt.

Naruto was not going to acknowledge that his hand was under her very soft, warm, pleasant (FOCUS) breasts, allowing him to pull her face up to his. No, he was gonna make sure this loony knew he didn't want to be messed with.

"Look, I told you, you bitch, I don't want any trouble. I'm ain't gonna take shit, and I ain't gonna give it. There is no way in hell I ain't taking anything from anybody unless they are my girl, which you ain't." His rational grammar correct mind was going insane, but if talking like an idiot was this schools repartee, he was going to fit in one way or another. At least until he and Iruka could get this zoning problem taken care of. "So step off, shut up, and back down!" He sat her back down, her still stunned face looking at him with an unreadable look. He sighed, picked up her bag from the ground and thrust it back into her hands. Knowing he would be late, having to talk to the principle and such before he made it to his class, he turned to rush off for the offices when her voice called out.

"W-what is your name?" He paused, confused by the change in her voice but responded as manners demanded. So he announced loudly, like Iruka told him to, so others would hear...

_**UZUMAKI NARUTO: POOR SCHMUCK**_

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He called over his shoulder at her continuing to walk in. Leaving on little o_jou-sama_ twiddling her thumbs a moment, her white eyes dancing about.

"N-Naruto... Kun." She blushed, hands against her cheeks to try and keep others from seeing it.

"Hinata-sama is blushing!" One of her guards announced. With a yelp, a collar dragged him off his feet. She still retained her cute face, even holding the chain above her head.

'Oh... Naruto-sama...' She sucked at her finger just imagining.

* * *

><p>Inside and alone, Naruto leaned against a wall clutching at his heart, trying to catch his breath.<p>

"S-scary..." He hadn't even started the school and he was already on people's shit list! He wasn't going to live at this rate! But he had no more time to waste bemoaning his fate. The bell was ringing. He had to hurry, and as he tightened his soon to be customary orange spiraled bandanna, he quickly re-summoned his prankster side. Sliding into the role once more and strode comfortably through the hallway, glaring at anyone who would mess with him. Maybe Iruka was right, maybe he could do it.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Faculty Freaks<p>

Another damn story refusing to get out of my head unless on paper/word document. Frankly I have one more chapter of this stuck in my head, but I can;t see going anywhere with this story. It's been a decade since I was in high school. And that was American high school too. I only have VERY vague ideas of a Japanese school system and I'm using slanderous stereotypes for characters I don't know if are A correct and B appropriate. I feel odd using them.

But I'll at least get around to putting in the teachers version of this, then we'll see about an continuation. Review if you want. It'll help me decide about this thing's future.


End file.
